Flor de Abril
by Aleksast
Summary: One Shot basado en la canción Gwendolyne. A pesar de que el destino la separó para siempre de su lado, siempre la buscó, y logró encontrarla.


**Notas previas:** Micro-historia basada en la canción "Gwendolyne".

**Disclaimer**: Neon Genesis Evangelion le pertenece a Gainax Studio.

**"****Flor de Abril"**

_One Shot_

_Aleksast, 2015_

_Le he pedido al silencio que me hable de ti_

"No sé dónde puedes estar, pero sé que no estás aquí, lo sé al ver el vacío de tus ojos, esos que me miraron siempre con discreto interés, siempre con misterio. Y ahora ese misterio, esa alma que se reflejaba en tu pupila ya no se asoma, porque no está ahí, aunque digan que esta chica que está frente a mí eres tú"

_He vagado en la noche queriéndote oír _

"Todo se ha vuelto tan apático últimamente, incluso puedo ver que tu ausencia permeó en esta chica, que dice ser tú, la monotonía y la indiferencia por todo el mundo, como si el hecho de existir nunca tuviese razón de ser. No me rindo y sigo pensando que pululas por el aire, viendo quizás desde tu invisibilidad cómo funcionan las cosas, quizás eso fue lo que siempre deseaste, no ser vista jamás y vagar al amparo de las luciérnagas mirando lo que queda del firmamento"

_A un murmullo del viento le he oído decir tu nombre…_

"Otra semana que sucede sin nada, como si el mundo detuviese su rotación en su eje y sólo se mantuviese girando en rededor del Sol, el aire y sus corrientes me recuerdan tu frescura, pero también tu falsa frialdad, coraza infranqueable aparentemente donde escondes tu frustración de no saber nada de la vida, en un desinterés ficticio. El viento me acaricia el rostro y yo quiero pensar que eres tú, la que nunca me demostró este tipo de afecto, pese a tu premisa de protegerme de cualquier peligro"

_Tan dentro de mí conservo el calor que me haces sentir, conservo tu amor_

"Fui al lago del Geofrente, donde alguna vez anduviste observando las ondas en el agua, ese lugar que, aunque no me lo confesaras, era uno de los pocos donde te gustaba estar por su quietud, quietud que reflejas ante la tragedia y el desasosiego, ante el dolor físico y mental, y el agua me recuerda el azul de cada uno de tus cabellos, que tengo casi contados desde la ocasión donde pude verte entera y natural, no los atesoraba a propósito, pero debido a que no estás aquí, me guardo celosamente cada centímetro de ti que mi subconsciente copió y depositó en mi memoria"

_Tan dentro de mí que aún puedo vivir muriendo de amor, muriendo de ti_

"Me he dado a la tarea de seguir a la chica que dice ser tú, pero sinceramente concluyo que es una extraña que no tiene noción de su lugar en este mundo y no le importa, y no le importa en realidad porque carece de esa curiosidad que nació en ti, de esa pasión con la que te aferrabas a tu misión en este tiempo, en esta vida, no es la chica que me sonrió cuando asustado corrí a su auxilio y se lo pedí"

_Como buscan las olas la orilla del mar…_

"No creo tener idea de dónde te encuentres en este momento, no obstante quiero decirte que algo en mi pecho se estremece al pensar en las veces que estuvimos a solas, muy pocas, o las miradas que me dedicabas en clase a las que correspondí con un sonrojo evidente y después, las últimas, con una sonrisa que nunca ha vuelto a aparecer igual en mi rostro"

_Como busca un marino su puerto, su hogar_

"Incesante es la espera, porque cada día es idéntico al otro y ni siquiera hay escuela o clases que me distraigan de una rutina que me ha comenzado a hartar, a aburrir abrumadoramente, quisiera decirte ahorita mismo que tengo el valor de escribirte que te extraño en cada amanecer y en cada puesta de sol que colorea de dorado todo, pese al implacable silencio… pese al implacable límite en que se haya nuestro planeta"

_Yo he buscado en mi alma queriéndote hallar_

"Busco, definitivamente busco con necias fuerzas adentro de mí para ver si puedo hacer que esta muñeca, como siempre te llamó Asuka y conceptualización que ahora sólo puedo secundar al ver a esta impostora, quiero ver si soy capaz de hacerte de nuevo, de traerte a mí, de construirte paso a paso en ella, pero mi entusiasmo se esfuma, se hace cenizas y se difuminan en el aire para nunca más renacer"

_Y tan sólo encontré mi soledad_

"Me tolero más ahora que a la insufrible compañía de ya sabes quién, ahora absorta en la nada desde el ataque de un ángel, pero no relataré ese suceso porque lo conoces a la perfección, yo sé que sí, que tienes vida en otra forma, en forma de algo incorpóreo y vibrante… no lo sé decir correctamente, pero creo tenerte, aunque tenga a la soledad aquí"

_Y a pesar que estás lejos, tan lejos de mí_

"Nunca te concebí tan inalcanzable como en estos momentos, que tu recuerdo parece querer arrancarse de mis pensamientos, no quiero perderte pese a que la intrusa me recuerda tu viva imagen, pero esos recuerdos con la tú, la que conocí de verdad, y no este sustituto de tu imagen, son los que están por desprenderse, y son esos girones a los que me aferro con tan devota fe de nunca perderlos"

_A pesar de otros besos, quizás..._

"Ya un año tiene mi búsqueda que es tan implacable como el hecho de que este mundo está en la última fase de su alargado sufrimiento, que está por fenecer, y con él nuestra raza, la humanidad, pero sigo buscándote, aunque la seguridad de estos infelices me siga los pasos, no tengo ánimos de perderlos ni de jugar al fugitivo, cuando mi único fin es volver a estar contigo"

_…__Aún recuerdes el tiempo de aquél nuestro amor, aún te acuerdes de mí_.

"Y mientras dura esta vida a la que me condenaste, errando el mundo entero en tu busca, sé que cada noche con tus sedosas manos haces que el viento me acaricie, y me confiesas que, por fin, después de tantas cosas, después de tantos días, horas, meses, segundos, semanas… encontraste la respuesta a ti en mí, encontraste que me amabas, y comprendiste, tras toda esta agonía que has observado atropellarme, que yo siempre lo hice, y lo sigo haciendo, incluso en el último de mis días, Rei, mi flor de abril, mi brisa y el oxígeno que alimentó esta flama de mi existencia, que sólo calentaba para ti, que sólo ardía para ti"

Autor del Fanfic: Aleksast | Autor de la canción: Julio Iglesias.


End file.
